A day in Mario and Sonic at the Olympics Games
by Nina luvs Iceland
Summary: me and my friend go visit Sonic and the gang at the Olympics Games for the day


A day in Mario and Sonic at the Olympics games.

Note: I only own The Mario and Sonic at the Olympics games for the wii not any of its characters. I only own Chris and Catherine and Nick. Lily, JJ, Maniac, and Katie belong to my friend. Also I don't own Marik.

Valery: I cannot believe we're at the Olympics games. ^_^

Paige: I wanted to go to SSBB but no, we came to the thingy games. 'I wanted to see dark link, ganon, and the hero link.' *sigh*.

Valery: OMG! That's Mario and Luigi!

Paige: I wanted to see Link again. Valery: Paige I'M SERIOUS! Paige: And Dark Link, and Ganon, and-*squeals* YOSHI!!!

Valery: YOSHI? Where?

Chris & Cath: HI VALERY AND PAIGE!

Paige: Yoshi *takes off in a flash*.

Valery: We better catch up to her girls!

Paige: *tackles Yoshi down* YOSHI!!!

Valery: Paige leaves the poor Yoshi alone!

Maniac: Hi guys.

Valery: Hi Maniac.

Maniac: What's Paige doing to Yoshi? Trying to skin it?

Valery: WHAT?! 'Weird friend here'.

Maniac: She is the most weirdest on among us *sips soda*.

Valery: Paige don't run into the aquatic center!

Paige: You can run Bowser, but you can't hide *laughs like a maniac*

Chris: STOP! Everyone stops on a puddle of water and slips and bumps into Chris and falls into the pool.

Valery: JUST GREAT!!

Cath: Guess she to tell you guys not to stop on the puddle of water heh.

Valery: Ha ah, very funny.

Paige: Where did Bowser go?

Valery: *see's Bowser walking out*

Chris: Come on guys. Want to see me compete in vault?

Valery & Paige: Sure.

Maniac: Hey Chris up here!! *waving like mad*

Chris: *looks up*. What is it Maniac?

Maniac: How much longer am I going to save your seats!? Get your butts up here!

Chris: I got to compete! Paige and Valery will be up there in a minute!

Valery: *pant*. Why did Maniac go all the way up here?

Maniac: What took you so long?

Valery: We climbed up three flights of stairs.

Nick: Hi guys! ^-^

Paige: Hey Nick. Where's JJ and Rouge?

Nick: Over there *points to three seats*.

Paige: Huh. Where's Bowser? I still need to get him!

Valery: No way Jose. Chris is about to come up. Maniac don't touch me.

Maniac: Sorry I thought the popcorn was over there.

Valery: Hey look its Shadow!

Paige: Hey Shadow, If you see Bowser, tell me!

Valery: He can't hear you from up here!!

Paige: Hmmm, Hey Maniac, teleport me down there.

Maniac: Why?

Paige: I'll give you the cheat codes to Halo 3.

Maniac: Alright *teleports*

Valery: Great! JUST GREAT!

JJ: This seat taken?

Valery: WHOA! Oh hi JJ. No it isn't taken.

JJ: Kay *takes seat* y'know. I'm not sure why Nick invited me along with Rouge.

Valery: Maybe he likes you and Rouge.

JJ: Really? Well that's kind of awkward, I'll ask him about that *looks over* ooh! It's starting.

Announcer: First try. Dr. Eggman!

Valery: Just great Eggman's in the competion.

JJ: Lily and Katie are competing too.

Valery: I didn't know that ^-^!

JJ: Whoo hoo!! Go Shadow!

Valery: Here comes Chris!

JJ: You show them what you're made of girl!!

Valery: She got a perfect score!

JJ: I wonder whose next?

Valery: Lily is.

JJ: You can do it girl!!!

Valery: GO LILY!!!

Maniac: *teleports back* did I miss anything?

Valery & JJ: YIKES!

Maniac: Oh sorry.

Valery: Where's Paige Maniac?

Cath: Hi guys.

JJ and Maniac: Hi Cath. J

J: Where's your?

Cath: Espio, judging 4x100 meters freestyle.

JJ: Oh, that's nice. Val, you were saying something?

Valery: I was asking Maniac where Paige is.

Maniac: Oops. Everyone looks down and sees Paige on the front row seats with her childhood friend Marik.

Maniac: Who's that?

JJ: I don't know but he looks familiar.

Valery: Let's go down there.

Paige: When you see Bowser, let me know okay?

Valery: PAIGE!!

Paige: Hi Val. What's going on?

Valery: Who this person?

Paige: Oh. I'm sorry Val, this is Marik Ishtar, Marik this is my school buddy Valery.

Marik: Nice to meet you.

Valery: Nice to meet you too Marik.

Cath: Check it out, the award ceremony going on.

Paige: Sweet, next time I pick, Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

Valery: Check it out, Lily won first, Chris won second, and Katie won third.

Maniac: You go sis!!! I love you!!!

Valery: Okay…Maniac loves Lily when she wins but does not love her when she doesn't win.

JJ: Well that's Maniac for you.

Paige: THERE HE IS!!!

Bowser: Huh? Paige: *jumps off from the stands and runs after Bowser* I'll get you this time Bowser!! No where you can run!!

Valery: Watch out for Mario and Chris!

Paige: Huh? *BAM!* Oww, Bowser you can't hide from me, I know where you live!!

Mario and Chris: Owww.

Paige: Sorry about that, but I can't let Bowser out of my sight! *takes off running*

Valery: I think we should've gone to SSBB.

JJ: No that'll be worst.

Valery: Really? Why?

Maniac: I don't know maybe Ganon, Zelda, Sheik, Dark Link, Link, Dark Zelda, Toon Link, Dark Toon Link, Kirby, Ike, Fox, Metroid, and Pikachu-

JJ: Yeah we get the picture.

Valery: I see Charmy Bee! *takes off running*

JJ: Wait Val- she's gone.

Maniac: Should we end this story?

JJ: Yeah I guess so.

Marik: Well, in the next chapter, I'll see you guys again.

Lily: Yeah, we will.

Valery: Charmy got away!

Lily: Well you'll get your chance next time.

Valery: We better find Paige.

Lily: There she is still chasing after Bowser.

Maniac: Should we end the chapter like this?

Valery: Maybe.

Lily: Well see ya!!^-^ the end. Like it? Please review.


End file.
